Reverse story
by rosu-chan
Summary: What if Naruto left Konoha? What if Sasuke had to bring him back ..? No yaoi. Maybe they seem together... I'll let you decide that :)


_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

_Where are you?_

_Come back..._

_To Konoha…_

_To me._

Team 7 jumped from tree to tree heading to the Hidden Oto village. This time they were determined to catch Sasuke and bring him back, even with force. "Kakashi sensei." Sakura looked at the silver haired man from the corner of her eye. "Ah. I know." He stopped on a tree and bit his finger. He performed a sequence of seals then touched the branch. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Pakkun appeared from a cloud of smoke. "Kakashi sensei. What's wrong this time?" "I want you to spot Sasuke." "Got that." The dog went straight to work, the others following. They walked for two days and two nights and finally Pakkun stopped on a branch. "He's there." He said pointing at a small inn with his paw. "Thank you Pakkun" Kakashi bowed his head a little. "My pleasure." The dog disappeared in a puff of smoke. The silver haired man nodded. "Let's go." Three ninjas disappeared.

A smoke ball rolled into the room where Sasuke was sleeping. Two seconds later it exploded. The raven jumped up grabbing the kunai he hid below his pillow and touched his back at the wall watching the smoke. "Who's there?" He asked. Nothing moved. He crouched forwards a little when he caught a glimpse of black into the smoke. A shadow. It disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. "Ts." Sasuke growled under his breath and tired of waiting, flew into the smoke. Kunai clattered together, sparks flying everywhere. The boy jumped back. The smoke cleared revealing Naruto. "You again. So persistent." The sixteen year old blond lowered the hand that was holding his weapon and sighed. "Come back to Konoha. Please. I'm bored of that hide and seek." "Then stop trying to get me back dobe." Naruto licked his lips and shrugged. "I tried." He took a step back. A second small ball rolled at Sasuke's feet and a gas came out. "Shit!" Sasuke tried to cover his nose and mouth but didn't do it in time. He inhaled the gas. He slid down the wall his legs turning weak. "Narcotic." He hissed. His eyes rolled at the back of his head. Sleep overtook him.

Consciousness returned to the raven slowly. He moaned and tried to move but he couldn't. A clinking sound reached his ears. Handcuffs? He pulled his hands again. Something tightened around his wrists and loosened when he stopped pulling. He couldn't open his eyes due to a blindfold and his legs were in handcuffs too. 'So he threw me in prison.' He thought and pushed his lips. At least he was sitting down. Standing for a long time would be torture. He sighed and let his head hung. "Damn it." He hissed. A loud creaking sound like a door opening reached his ears. "Food for the Uchiha. I hope it's good enough for your ego to eat." The man who brought it laughed and stood in front of him. "Here. I'll feed you." A thick and slimy substance fell on Sasuke's head and trickled down his temples, hair and cheeks. It dripped on his bare torso. "Have a nice appetite Mr Uchiha. I bow before you." He kicked the boy's ribs and left laughing. Sasuke clenched his jaw keeping the whine of pain in. He took a deep breath to make sure nothing was broken and realized happily that he was fine. He wiped the food off his cheeks with his shoulders and grimaced. It smelled disgustingly awful. He wouldn't eat even if he was starving.

The food dried slowly the smell getting worse. When he was sure it had dried completely the door opened again. "Dinner asshole!" a second bowl of food fell on his legs. He gasped as the hot liquid burned him. "I made sure it got heated. Just for you Mr Uchiha." The raven pursed his lips and looked up. If he could, he would glare at that bastard. "What? Don't look at me like that. I'm doing you a favor. You can't eat with your hands tied so I was told to feed you. Be happy." "Hn… Sadistic bastard." A hard object, Sasuke guessed it was the empty bowl, was thrown at him hitting hard his right cheekbone. He grunted in pain. The man grabbed his neck and lifted him up as much as the cuffs let him. "Watch your tongue fish. You are not the king in here. You are the servant. No. lower that a servant. You hear me? Know your place." The man snarled and pushed him hard against the wall. The sharp bricks dug in his back wounding him, splitting his skin open a little. He made no sound. "Heh. See ya in morning." A loud bang and then silence. Sasuke shifted trying to find a position where the spilt food won't be irritating. Impossible. "Hn…" He sighed and let his body relax. Soon he was asleep.

Naruto paced into his room. "Kakashi-" "No Naruto." "Baachan!" "I agree with Kakashi." "But-" Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "I know. I don't like his imprisonment either but rules are rules. If you take him out, the village will turn against you for letting a criminal out. This will be suicide for you." "Let him stay in there for a few months. A year. A year and a half. Then, try to pull him out." Tsunade tried to find a solution. Naruto sat on his desk and buried his face in his hands. Kakashi sat next to him. "Being a Hokage isn't easy and you can see it. You have to make harsh and impossible decisions. This is one of them. If you take him out, not only you will be thrown down from the position of Hokage but also possibly be thrown into prison along with Sasuke. You'll gain nothing. Be patient." Tsunade nodded. "When time comes, we'll both help you win the villagers. But now, it's too early." Tsunade said. Naruto put his hands on his knees and bit his lip. "Can I at least go and see him?" "That, you can if you don't ignore your duties." She said. The blond nodded. "I'll wait. At least… I'll try."

A few days later, Naruto went to visit him. When the guards saw him demanding to see Sasuke they all jumped, sweat breaking on their skin. "H-Hokage sama! Why? He is a criminal!" Naruto shrugged. "Let me through." "But-" "Don't make me repeat myself." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "H-Hai!" The two guards moved aside and opened the heavy door. Naruto walked inside the building, looking into the cells for the raven. A prisoner grabbed his trousers. "P-Please. Let me out of here." Naruto pulled his leg away and glared at the dirty man. "A sinner has to pay for his sins." He was glad he left his robe back at his office or the prisoners would pull him against the bars and surely kill him. A guard ran to him. "Hokage sama." He bowed. "Hello. Um… Where is Sasuke?" The guard froze. "W-Why?" "What's with you? Jumping every time I say his name. I want to see him." "Yes. Yesyesyesyesyes. Follow me sir." They went through the majority of the building when they finally reached a heavy door made of steel. The guard gave him the keys. "Good. You can leave now." "Are you sure sir?" "Yes. Leave." "As you wish." He bowed and hurried away.

Naruto unlocked the door and opened it, letting the light get into the prison. He smiled a little and got inside his smile freezing. A stench made his hand fly up to his mouth and he coughed. He looked at the raven. He was sitting on the ground, dirty and full of bruises and cuts. His clothes were torn and he had a weird substance on him. Sasuke looked up through his blindfolded eyes and growled. "Get away from me asshole." Naruto blinked. "S-Sasuke?" The other boy froze, his lips parting a little in shock. "Naruto?" The blond got further into the cell and frowned. "Who did this to you? The guards. Why am I asking? I must be stupid." He mumbled. Sasuke smirked. "Yes. You are." "Teme!" He chuckled and reached at Sasuke's hair. He pulled a dry substance off and smelled it. "Yuck. What the hell is this?" "My food." "Your what? Why is it on you and not in your stomach?" "Ask the guards." Naruto looked back at the open door and saw two heads peeking from a further wall. The guards gasped and disappeared. "I plan to. And they won't like it at all." The blond growled, his eyes turning a little bit red. "Usuratonkachi." Naruto's anger died down in an instant and looked at him. "Wha?" "Leave." "Why?" "I don't need your pampering." "Mhm." Naruto said and stood up. "I'm going now." He got out of the cell. "Have a nice day."

Sasuke's toes curled in his shoes when Naruto left. He was alone again. The truth was that He needed the dobe. But his Uchihaness… No. He would live without him. His hair fell in front of his blindfolded eyes. 'Hold yourself Sasuke.' He turned his head away from the door and huffed. "I don't need a dobe." Naruto who was still behind the closed door smiled. "Heh. We'll see about that teme." He walked down the corridor the guards lined up like good nuns. Naruto stopped and put his hands in his pockets. He glared at the ground. The fear of the guards filled his senses. "I'll let it go this time. I know he is a prisoner and that he did all these things but please, refrain from hitting him. He has gone through a lot. Bullying will make him worse and I'm trying to heal him. Don't reopen the wounds I'm closing." Silence fell among the guards. "I'm not saying to treat him like a prince. Don't do that. I'm saying to be more careful with him 'cause he is fragile. Ok?" "Hai Hokage sama." They chorused. Naruto nodded his glare softening. "Thank you. I'm not mad. Just worried. Don't be scared of me." "Hai." "I'm glad." He grinned. The guards were taken aback by the blinding grin. "Yosh! I'll be back!" He ran out of the building.

Less than an hour later he returned while holding buckets and body cleaning products. He opened Sasuke's door two guards behind him. He kneeled down, leaving the items next to him and unlocked Sasuke's leg cuffs. "H-Hokage sama! What are you doing?" "I know what. Stay back. I can handle him." When the handcuffs were gone Sasuke didn't wait. He jumped on Naruto, the blindfold still on. He brought his fist back ready to strike but Naruto moved quicker grabbing his wrist and spinning him around he trapped the raven on the wall. "You think you can win me now? Being in that state of malnutrition? You are skinny with no muscles. Of course I would win." Sasuke growled trying to free himself but failed miserably. In the end he stayed still. "Damn you Naruto! Of course I would fight! I'm an Uchiha! Don't humiliate me further that I am!" Naruto scowled. "That's what I'm trying, but you are making moves that give me no other choice! And, you know what? Take that Uchihaness and shove it down your throat." He threw the boy over his shoulder and got out of the cell. "I'm gonna kill you!" The taller boy roared and kicked his legs. "Do you want me to drop you?" "Fuck you!" "Nah thanks. Don't swing that way." "Are you implying I'm gay?" "Hm… Who knows…" Naruto smirked when Sasuke fought harder. "I hate you! You sicken me!" "You sicken me too. That smell of yours is disgusting." "GAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto entered the showers and closed the door behind him. Two minutes later the guard heard more profanities and screams of murder. They looked at each other. "Hokage sama knows how to rile up Sasuke." The other nodded. "Back to your places!" the head of the prison yelled. They all disappeared.

Sasuke got tied up again in a new clean cell. He smelled of freshness and his clothes were brand new. Naruto's expenses. "Yosh!" Naruto clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Let's have a mushy mushy romantic dinner!" He sat cross legged in front of the raven, a tray in his hands. He forked some vegetables and put the food in front of Sasuke's mouth. "Open up." Sasuke purshed his lips. Naruto rubbed the food at the pale boy's lips. "Take that pole out of your ass and eat!" "I don't have a po-" Naruto grinned and shoved the fork into the boy's mouth. Sasuke coughed and tried to spit it out but Naruto put his hand over his mouth to keep it in. "Hnjshndus!" Sasuke screamed murder and bit the blond's hand. "Ngh! Bastard!" He pulled his hand away examining the bleeding bite marks. Sasuke spat the food. "Serves you right!" "Oh yeah? Then…" Naruto grabbed the tomato he had next to the food to give it to the bastard after food. He grabbed a knife and sliced the fruit in two. A few seconds later Sasuke jerked when the scent of the red fruit reached his nostrils. Naruto grinned and let the tomato travel in front of Sasuke's face teasingly. The imprisoned boy moaned. "You want that?" Sasuke licked his lips and tried to reach it but his bindings didn't let him. "I could have a little meal right now. Juicy and delicious tomato." "Dobe." "Hm? What is it Sas'ke?" The raven clenched his teeth. He wasn't going to beg. Uchihas don't beg! So he looked away. *Sluuuuuurp* "Mmmm. Delicious!" Naruto gasped. "To bad I can't give you any. Desserts are eaten after food and you didn't eat any. *slurp*" Sasuke's body trembled. He could keep his cool. He could. 'Heh. Almost there.' *SLUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP* "Oh God. Mmm…" "Dobe! Stop making sex noises!" Naruto grinned. "Eating tomatoes is like having sex. Amazing and delicious." "Che! Like you know how sex is!" "Oi! I'm not a virgin!" "Yeah sure." Sasuke panted. "Give me food. I want that tomato. And if you ate all of it, I'm gonna kill you."

Naruto grinned. 'Broke!' "C'mon big boy. Eat all of your veggies!" Sasuke growled in annoyance and chewed quickly. "Am I finished?" "We just started Sasuke. Your plate is full." The raven moaned and opened his mouth receiving one more bite. "At least it's better than the disgusting porridge they were 'feeding' me." "Yep. One more bite and we are done." Sasuke chewed impatiently and swallowed before chewing his food completely. He choked. Naruto flew to him, the plate clattering on the ground and patted the boy's back. Sasuke pushed him away with his shoulder. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me." "Yeah yeah. Admit that you need me to keep you in straight line." Sasuke scowled his eyebrows half disappearing behind the blindfold. "What do you mean?" Naruto sat down again and cut the tomato in pieces. "You get distracted easily. If you are with the bad guys you get brainwashed and stay with them. If you are with the good, you need a lot of time to be debrainwashed but we'll get to it so you'll stay with us." "Dobe. Debrainwashed doesn't even exist." Naruto smirked and traced the raven's lips with a tomato piece. "It exists in my dictionary." Sasuke moaned and licked his lips. Naruto let the tomato slip in the boy's mouth and watched him chew slowly. "Is it good?" "Mmmnghfds yes." The Hokage laughed and gave him a second piece. "Were did you find it? It tastes amazing." The blond sighed and smiled kindly even if the other couldn't see him. "Being Hokage is really stressful. And even if I have friends, I need some time to myself. So I planted flowers and vegetables in a small garden and pots." "You grew it? Wow. You aren't as useless as I thought." "Oi! Teme!" Sasuke smirked. "Wha- Wait a sec." His smirk fell. "You are the Hokage?" Naruto let out a laugh of pride and grinned so much that his face almost broke. "Hai!" Silence. "Is…" Sasuke licked his lips. "Is the village ok? I mean, with you being the Hokage… It's a dangerous situation." Naruto hit Sasuke's head and pouted. "The village is thriving, baka. Everybody loves me and Tsunade is there if I need any help. Kakashi too." "Thank God you are not alone." "Sasuke teme!" A small –almost nonexistent- smile graced Sasuke's lips. "Shut up and give me the tomato." Naruto resumed his feeding.

Naruto finished giving the tomato and licked his fingers clean. "You know, I tried to take you out of here. Tsunade and Kakashi though were against it." "Don't do that. I am-" "-an Uchiha and Uchihas take no pity. Am I right?" Sasuke purshed his lips. "The name of your clan will not get you out of here. You left the village without the permission of the Hokage, you became a missing nin, sided with Orochimaru and Akatsuki so you became a criminal, killed Danzo… These are pretty heavy Sasuke." "I have better stay in jail than let you help me." "Really, So you are fine with passing the rest of your life tied up and blinded with a blindfold?" Silence. "See? That's why I'll get you out of here." Naruto stood up and gathered the plates. "I have to go. The village needs me." He opened the door. "I'll be back tomorrow. With food. And more tomato deliciousness." He smirked when Sasuke's body jerked. 'Finding his weak soft was really easy.' "Yosh! I'm going now! See you tomorrow!" The heavy door closed behind the blond with a loud sound.

**2 years later**

"Amaterasu!" Black flames surrounded the tree eating it alive. Naruto gritted his teeth barely dodging the attack. Sasuke repeated the move this time catching Naruto's jacket. The blond threw it away quickly. "Are you nuts?" He put his hands on his knees and panted. "Do you want to fucking kill me!?" Sasuke closed his bleeding eye and smirked. "Yes." Naruto stared at him dumbfounded and shook his head. He leaned to grab his jacket but stopped himself the last second. 'Amaterasu. What the hell am I doing? If I catch it I'm dead.' He shook his head again and put his hands in his trousers' pockets. "Don't you dare Amaterasu my back." Sasuke smirked his eyes falling on Naruto's ass. "Then how about your ass?" The blond glared at the sky but said nothing. He kept walking away from the raven.

Knock knock.

"Come in." The door to the hokage's office opened and a silver haired man entered the room. "Naruto-san. How is your day?" Naruto let down the papers he was reading and got comfortable on his chair. "Kakashi sensei. I've told you a thousand times that I'm the same Naruto I was before I became hokage. This robe doesn't change anything." He pointed at his wardrobe where his robes were. "Drop the formalities. It's not in your character." Kakashi's shoulders slumped, the bored look returning to his face. "Yeah yeah. But you know. Seeing my student on this chair makes me want to play a little. Tsunade was strict you know?" Naruto laughed and nodded. "Baa chan is a good woman. If you are at her side and she is not angry." Kakashi nodded. "So, why did you come? I know there is a reason for your visit." "Yes. I'm afraid there is. Well… Sasuke got out of jail a month ago right?" Naruto's ears perked up at the mention of the raven's name. He sat up his relaxing pose disappearing. "Yeah. What's with that?" "Villagers are complaining about your fights. You two are destroying fields that belong to people. Try and talk this hate out instead of fighting. Sasuke is in a dangerous zone still and he can go back to jail any time." Naruto pursed his lips. "Ahhh. Got it. I'll do something about it." Kakashi nodded. "That was all. See you later!" He disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

A shadow moved into the night jumping from roof to roof. The only witness the moonless sky. The shadow jumped over the village's walls and disappeared into the night.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura banged on the raven's door. Sasuke dragged his feet to the door and opened it just a crack. "What do you want?" "Is Naruto in there? I can't find him anywhere!" "Why would the dobe be in here? Unless he came so I could kill him." Sakura frowned. "Is he?" "No." "Then… I'll go to Kakashi." Sakura ran into the village searching for her sensei. She found him sitting on the window in hokage's office. "Kakashi sensei! Naruto-!" "Is gone." She took a halt and stared at him. "Gone…?" He looked at Naruto's desk. Sakura followed his gaze. On the desk was the hokage's hat and a letter. She took it and read it.

_"Kakashi. I trust everyone to be fine but one person._  
_Make sure he is safe and out of jail. _  
_I'm leaving so he can live free_  
_Naruto"_

Sakura put her hand over her mouth looking at the letter in terror. "This means…" "From today, Naruto is a missing nin. And a criminal for deceiving his village." Kakashi said. His nails scratched the wood of the window, the only sign that he was not pleased by the way things went.

"Naruto boy. How long are you going to stay?" Naruto sighed and sat next to the old frog cross-legged. "Don't know. One day, one month. A year. An eternity." The old female frog nodded and gave him a plate full of disgusting food. Naruto gulped and ate without a second thought. "Thanks for the hospitality baa chan." The frog smiled. "Don't mention it boy! Papa and I like your company here! You are always welcome to stay as long as you want." The male frog got in the house. "Ohh! Naruto! What a nice surprise!" "Mhm. And guess what papa?" "What mama?" "He is gonna stay a lot of time." "Good good. Feel free to do anything you want. Feel at home kid." "Thanks gramps." Naruto got up and went to the room he would be staying for the next months. He laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling unable to sleep. 'I'm already regretting my decision but it was for Sasuke's good.' He thought and forced himself to sleep.

Sasuke sighed in happiness and put his sword on his back. After four months from Naruto's disappearance Tsunade who got back being the Hokage let him carry weapons again. The raven had missed the weight of his sword on his back. Not that he needed it. He could easily win a fight using only his fists, but a sword was reassuring. He scanned the village with his eyes while sitting on the third Hokage's rock face. Konoha sure seemed silent now that the blond dumbass wasn't there. It was… refreshing. What wasn't refreshing was Sakura's annoying yapping and crying about what Naruto did. Maybe Sasuke had to let his wrist slip just a little and cut her pale neck with his sword. An accident. That would be good. And convenient for everyone. The raven smirked and stood up putting his hand on the purple rope around his waist. He was still wearing Orochimaru's clothing. 'I'll start the Sakura hunting then.'

Naruto kept his eyes closed as he got into Sage mode. Gramps wanted a nice fight to remind him his young days and Naruto was more than eager to give in the frog's request. "…uto." The blond frowned concentrating harder. "…to." He pursed his lips. "Gah! Pops! What was that for!?" The boy rubbed his head where the old frog had hit him with a log and pouted. "That hurt!" He whined. "Stop whining. I called you 5 times. It was the only way to take you out of you world. Now. Stand up boy. I want to fight!" Naruto nodded and stood up. "The first who falls before the dawn will be the winner." Naruto smiled at the old frog's words and frowned in determination. "Ah! I will be the winner for sure!" Naruto attacked. The frog lifted the log he was still holding and hit the boy hard on the stomach. He fell down screaming again about crazy frogs and pain. "Stop being impatient boy. Stand up and don't attack until I say so!" Naruto grumbled and stood up as he was ordered. "Good. Now. You can start"

The sun had touched the horizon when momma ran to the fighting men. "Naruto boy! Naruto boy!" She gasped and stopped panting hard. Naruto fell on one knee. "Breath. Relax and tell me what's going on." She looked at him. Her next words made his eyes widen. "Akatsuki are on the move towards Konoha."

"Are you sure about that?" "Yes baa chan." "B-But you'll be alone!" Naruto grinned and poked his chest with his thumb. "I'll definitely win!" "Momma. You know that when his narrow mind gets something in it, it can't get out. We'll be ready to fight too after all when he calls us." Momma pursed her lips. "C'mon baa chan. Teleport me back. We don't have much time!" "Fine!" The next second Naruto travelled through the two dimensions.

He landed in Konoha's forest. He balanced on a branch and listened around him carefully. Not even a sound. He sat on a branch at brought his hands together. 'I'll find them by their chakras.' Orange covered his eyes. 'Found them.' Only a light breeze left behind by him indicated his departure.

He ambushed a blond from behind. When he left him unconscious he moved to the next one. A shark like man. 'Kisame…' The akatsuki member smirked and swung his sword towards Naruto. The boy stepped on the blade and jumped backwards, distancing himself from the man. "I'm not as stupid as the girly guy there." Kisame turned towards Naruto and put his sword on his shoulder. "Come to me boy. I'll show you how to fight." Naruto scowled and smirked. "Ah! I'd like to see you try!"

A few kilometers away:

"Sasuke!" The raven let out a breath of anger and turned to Sakura. "What?" "Are you ready?" "No. I'll go play some shogi with Shikamaru and then get on the line to fight." Sakura's fire died down by his coldness and she stepped aside to let him pass. "Sasuke." She muttered in a serious tone. He stopped walking but didn't turn to look at her. "This will be a hard fight. If I don't make it back-" "Cut the bullshit. I just got friendly with my fate that I'll never get rid of you." He started walking again. Sakura smiled a little. 'Yes. I'll come back. And then we'll find Naruto. Together.'

Tsunade made sure that everyone was ready and nodded. "Everyone remembers the plan!?" "Yes!" The villagers yelled back. "Good! Our aim is to keep Akatsuki away from the village so the women, elderly and kids are safe! Keep that in mind! Now GO!" Ninjas flew here and there ready to give their lives in order to keep Konoha safe. 'Everyone… Hang on and fight hard!' Hinata wished inside her head. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and narrowed his eyes. 'We have to win the Akatsuki here or we'll find no other chance. These people can die and return to life at will.' The truth is that they had already been defeated. But somehow, they returned to life stronger than ever. His eyes darted to his left. Sakura was running next to him. Then to his right. The spot was empty. He looked forward again. "Sakura." He murmured. "Yeah?" He pursed his lips his brows knitting together. "I'll prove to Naruto that I can do a better job in bringing people back, than him." He smirked. "Because being a loser is his job." Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. Then she smiled and nodded. "Damn straight!" She clenched her fist. "When we find him I'll punch him a new face!" She smirked too and sped up following Sasuke.

Naruto kicked the sword away and landed soundlessly on a tree nearby. "Samehada is hungry." Kisame chuckled. "Go on. Eat him!" The sword unwrapped itself from the bandages and growled. It licked its lips. Kisame spread his legs and grinned evilly. "Time for real play fox kid." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Prepare to lose!" 'I'll not go in Kyuubi mode. The sword will eat my chackra. Uncle Bee told me about it.' He dodged the swords attack and tried to kick Kisame from behind but failed when the sword maneuvered and bit his leg painfully hard. Naruto let out a yelp of surprise and fell on the ground rolling away. He checked his leg. It was bleeding. Kyuubi snarled from inside him. 'Calm down. Just heal the wound and let me take care of it.' Kurama let out an angry growl and put his head on his legs. "Let's see what a kid can do." He snarled. Naruto stood up and looked up at the Akatsuki member, determination in his eyes. "More that you can think I'm capable of."

He jumped going towards Kisame, a clone already making a Rasengan, when a brutal force sent him flying to a tree. A red head landed next to Kisame. "Took you long enough." Kisame said. The other boy ignored him and looked at Naruto who stood up again. "Heh. Kill two birds with one stone." He muttered to himself. "Don't underestimate them Naruto!" Kurama scolded. "Ah! I know! I fought them before and I know their abilities. So this will be a piece of cake!" The fox breathed a laugh. "You are still fighting Kisame and you haven't even touched him." Naruto clenched his fist. "Oi! Baka! Stop talking and let me concentrate!" Kurama sighed. "Mhm. When you are finished wake me up." Naruto took a kunai out and attacked. Something got wrapped around of his waist, wrists and ankles, holding him still. The blond looked down his eyes widening. "K-Kakuzu!" 'Kurama!' "Ts…. Idiot. Told you." Tobi appeared out of nowhere in front of the captured boy. He held a piece of wood. "Oyasumi!" Tobi chirped and hit Naruto's head hard. Naruto's eyes rolled at the back of his head, darkness overcoming him.

Sasuke and Sakura stumbled upon the first enemy. Hidan laughed hysterically and grabbed his scythe. "Don't let him taste your blood! And if he does, he mustn't step in his circle!" Shikamaru instructed. "My my. You ruined my fun!" Hidan pouted at the brunet. It didn't last long though. Soon he was laughing again. Shikamaru tried to catch him with his shadow. The albino jumped out of the way. "Che…. He is as troublesome as ever." "What's wrong? Can't touch me? You may know my technique but I know yours too!" Hinata jumped close to the man trying to hit his chakra points but Hidan jumped away. "SHANNAROOOOOO!" Sakura came from behind. "Shit! I don't have much time!" Hidan gasped. Sakura's fist collided with the man's cheek sending him down, creating a hole on the ground where he landed. Many shinobi fell on the unconscious man tying him up. "Well done Sakura." Tsunade said. "On the move!" They continued their run. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw a flashing yellow pass the corner of his eye. He stopped abruptly and turned back. "Sasuke!" Sakura called but he didn't stop. She followed him.

The fear of Sasuke became real when he saw an unconscious Naruto in the arms of Tobi. A swirl appeared sucking the blond in. "Bastard! Give Naruto back!" Sasuke took his sword out and attacked Tobi. He passed through him. "Don't hide your face. I already saw it. Obito." The other Uchiha threw his mask away. One Sharingan and a Rinnegan looked at the younger raven. "So? What will you do about it?" Sasuke activated his eternal Sharingan. "Amaterasu!" Obito jumped out of the wayand onto a branch. "A technique maybe strong but the user is responsible for its effectiveness. Amaterasu becomes nothing if you are the user Sasuke. You are too predictable." Obito put two fingers on his forehead saluting the youner Uchiha. "Jaa ne." He disappeared into a swirl too. Sasuke let his eyes return to normal and hit a tree with his fist. "Damn it!" Someone poked his shoulder. "WHAT!?" He turned around and looked at… Naruto stunned. The blond grinned. "You think that you'll bring me back easily? After making me spend three years searching?" He pocked Sasuke's forehead. "Like hell baka." He leaned close to the raven and whispered something in a pale ear. "That's all." Naruto grinned wider and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "A clone…" Sasuke blinked then repeated what the clone said to him, in his head. "Got it."

He passed next to Sakura when she reached him and went to Tsunade. "You need to change my route." Tsunade frowned. "What do you mean?" "Akatsuki got Naruto." Everyone gasped. "I just saw obito taking him in his dimension." Kakashi stood next to Tsunade. "Where?" "He left. I have to go!" Tsunade shook her head. "No. It's suicide to go alone. We'll make a plan-" "We don't have time for plans!" The Hokage glared at Sasuke. "Listen here damn brat! Because you are an Uchiha that doesn't mean you can talk the way you want!" Sasuke glared back. "Then I'll have to persuade you through force." "Che! Try me! All I need is one single finger to win you!" Sasuke reached at his blade. Kakashi moved fast grabbing two wrists. "Maaaa! No need to fight!" The white haired man chuckled. "I'll go with him. Me, Yamato and Sasuke. Right?" Yamato nodded. "Yes Senpai." Sasuke looked at them then at the Hokage. She bit her thumb. "Akatsuki… Against three people… Kakashi I thought you were more responsible." Kakashi smiled his eye curving to an upside down U. "Only when I have to" She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Fine. You will go. " Sai stepped forards. "I'll come too." Sasuke nodded. "Do you know where he is?" Tsunade asked. "Yes. He left a clone behind to tell me. I know where he is. It was an old hide out of Orochimaru." "Good. Go and bring that idiot back. A few days in prison will do him good." She snarled. The four men disappeared in a whoosh of air.

Two days later the 4 man cell reached the hide out. It was an underground labyrinth. "Do we have a plan?" Sai asked. "No. We have a goal. To reach Naruto. No plan needed." Sasuke said. The others nodded. "I think we should get inside together. Splitting up will be dangerous." Kakashi pointed out. Sasuke grunted in agreement. "Go." He murmured. The got inside the labyrinth. Sai narrowed his eyes, the feeling of deja vu creeping up on him. 'Feels like when we were looking for Sasuke.' They ran and ran searching into rooms. No luck. "I can't feel his chakra." Yamato said and stopped running. The others stopped too. He fell on one knee and put his hand on the ground. His fingers turned to wood that entered the earth and spread around. "Maybe if I reach close to him, I'll feel him." He frowned in concentration. Everyone was silent. Yamato closed his eyes. "A faint spark... Found him." His fingers retreated. "North side." He informed them. "North?" Sasuke clenched his jaw. "Orochimaru's bedroom." He bolted towards Naruto. "KATSU!" A loud explosion made them jump back. Deidara appeared in front of them. "Kakashi. Earth user." Sasuke murmured. The older man nodded. "Got him." Both got in a position to fight. "Sasuke. Go on. I'll fight him alone." "You said not to split up." "We didn't have a plan. But we have a goal right? Get to Naruto. As fast as we can." He looked at Sasuke. "I'll create an opening for you to leave."

Kakashi attacked. "Sai!" He called. The other boy fell on one knee his scroll already open. He drew a lion. "Ninppu. Choujo giga." (Dn 8imamai pos grafetai _) The lion ran alongside with Kakashi. "Raikiri!" Deidara jumped back throwing a few birds at them. Sasuke pulled his sword out and let his lightning engulf it then moved fast, slicing the birds in two. "Now!" Kakashi yelled. The other three passed next from a shocked Deidara and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. "Che! Bastard!" The blond yelled. "I'll make you explode in a minute. Just wait!" Kakashi hooked his fingers behind his headband. "Bring it on." He murmured pushing the material up.

The 3 men turned here and there following Sasuke. "HAHAHAHAHAH! I heard the explosion right then!" Hidan cut their way. Yamato scowled and put his palm together ready to fight. Sai stopped him. "I'll fight. I fight from a distance too and he doesn't have any special element. I'll keep him off with my jutsus." Yamato unclasped his hands and nodded. "Sai. We'll leave this on you." He said. Sai nodded. "I know another way." Sasuke said and ran back from the way they came Yamato following. On their way there one more Akatsuki stopped them. Kisame. A wave of water flooded towards them. "Yamato!" The man nodded and made a wall of wood to protect them. While they were separated from the criminal, Yamato used wood to pierce a wall and give Sasuke a way out. "Go on. I'll stay. Bring him back." Sasuke bolted away. He ran blindly. He knew the hideout like the palm of his hand. He reached Orochimaru's door and opened it.

Naruto panted going in and out of consciousness. His hands were tied over his head and his eyes were blindfolded. He was hanging from the ceiling, his feet touching the ground. 'Water…' He moaned in his head. 'Just a drop…' The bastards hadn't given him any food or water these two days. He was starving. "Ramen…." He whispered. Suddenly, a chakra filled his senses. Blue and cold. He tensed thinking that the Akatsuki were there to get him again. He heard the door opening and then the chakra turned to red and hot. An angry one. He gasped. "Sasuke!" The door clicked shut. "Shut up idiot. They'll hear us." Naruto felt hands on his head. "A seal. Damn it. Wait." He did something Naruto didn't understand and then light flooded his eyes.

Sasuke got angry the second he saw the blond. No. He wasn't angry at him. He was angry because of the image he was sporting. Dry blood had trickled down his wrists, probably from Naruto's tries to free himself from the handcuffs. He was dirty and thinner than he remembered. He let some electricity pass on the blindfold. A second later the cloth fell on the ground. Naruto grimaced and blinked. "S-Sasuke." He smiled, wounding his dry lips from the stretch. He winced and licked the blood off but his tongue was almost dry. "Did they feed you?" Sasuke asked while he searched for his pouch. "Feed? What's that?" Sasuke's anger went higher. "Open up." He gave the blond some water. Blue eyes slipped shut in pleasure when the water hydrated his dry throat. He whined when the raven pulled the pouch away. "No! More! Sasuke more water please!" "If you drink too much you'll die idiot." The blond whimpered again. The pale boy took a soldier's pill out of his pocket. "Eat this." Naruto jumped. "Eh!? NO! it's disgusting!" "Naruto open your mouth." Sasuke glared. "I said no!" SLAP! Sasuke's hand turned Naruto's cheek red. "Act like your age and eat it." The blond gulped loudly his cheek stinging and opened his mouth. Sasuke threw the pill in his mouth. A crunch later Naruto's eyes widened. "This is…" He chewed some more. "Delicious! How!?" "I asked Sakura to give them a better taste." Naruto gave him a look. "Asked?" Sasuke looked away. "Well… More like threatened…." The blond smirked. "What did you tell her?" A scary face full of sharp teeth and red eyes took the stoic one's place. "You don't need to know." Sasuke laughed evilly. Naruto moved away from the man on fire. "Y-Yeah… I don't…" black eyes and normal teeth returned to their place. "Good. Now, for the handcuffs…"

Sasuke examined them. "They are chakra resistant. They locked your chakra so you can't use it." "Can you open them?" The raven pulled his sword out. "Sure. I just need to cut your hands and they will be gone." He lifted the weapon up. Naruto screamed like a woman. "Don't you dare! Baka!" "Stay still." The sword swished, the blade sparkling with lightning. It cut through one handcuff leaving the skin unharmed. "Jeez… Thank you asshole." Naruto panted still scared. "Can you stand? I'll cut the other one too." "I can stand fine!" Naruto hollered. "Ok." The second handcuff broke. Sasuke moved quickly and grabbed Naruto before his face could kiss the floor. "I thought you could stand?" Naruto grinned. "I can. If you are holding me." Black eyes rolled and a pale hand threw a tanned one over pale shoulders. "Let's get out of here."

Sasuke helped Naruto walk slowly towards the exit. Slowly Naruto straightened and took some steps alone, his strength getting back at him. "That soldier pills are amazing." He said. "I already feel strong enough to walk by myself." Sasuke grunted. "Good. You are heavy." "Oi! I'm not fat! My bones are heavy." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If you can walk then get off." "Ne Sasuke, transform into Sakura and let me rub on you a little." Sasuke punched him hard sending him against the opposite wall. "Usuratonkachi. Walk by yourself." Naruto pouted at Sasuke's back. "Teme! Don't walk away when we are talking!" He ran to reach the raven. They walked in silence. Until Naruto being the goof he is, broke it. "Are you alone here?" "No. Yamato, Kakashi and Sai are here with me. They are fighting Akatsuki members right now." "We have to help them!" "Dobe. You can barely walk. The mission is to bring you back alive." The blond tried to hear for any fight going on but heard nothing. "We are almost out." A faint light changed the environment to a brighter one. And then, they were out of the labyrinth. "Ahhhhh…. The sun!" Naruto grinned and stretched. "Summoning Jutsu!" A dog with three heads appeared in front of them cutting Naruto's stretch in half. The dog was orange and had the Rinnegan for his eyes. "Wha…? Hell no! These things are impossible to win!" Naruto groaned and looked at Sasuke. His onyx eyes were glued on the dog. "Huh? Sasuke? You with me?" When the other didn't answer Naruto followed his gaze. The person who he saw made his fist clench in anger. "TEME! YOU AGAIN!" "Mmmm… Hello again Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun." Orochimaru hissed.

Naruto crossed his fingers in front of his face. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 5 clones appeared around him. "I'll kill you once and for all!" The clones made ransengans. When they were finished they all ran towards Orochimaru. "Eat this!" Naruto yelled and thrusted his hand towards the enemy. But the snake guy moved out of the way. He chuckled and grabbed Naruto's hand stopping him then held him captive against his chest. The clones disappeared with a swish of the dogs tail. Orochimaru grabbed the blond's face and made him look at Sasuke. "Look Sasuke kun! Since you didn't want to stay with me, I'll take that one in exchange." Sasuke frowned and went to grab his sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's neck, squeezing hard. "T-Teme…" The blond whispered with difficulty. 'Kurama….' "You sure?" 'Samehada isn't here! Help me!' "Hn… Since I don't want to die and you are too weak to protect me…." 'Assh-' Light covered Naruto's body in a second. "Orochimaru smirked. "Too slow." His hand went through Naruto's chest, piercing a lung. Naruto gasped his back arching. "Mmmm…. Guess what I'm touching right now. Let me help you. It's soft and it beats." Naruto cried out when the snake scratched his heart with a nail.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and pulled his sword out. He moved faster that sound towards the other raven and with a soundless swish the blade slid between muscles. A head fell on the ground followed by two bodies. "Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed the boy lifting him up. The dog yelled and puffed away. Sasuke jumped on the ground and let the blond down gently. "Shit." He put his hands on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. "S-Sas…" "Shut up. Leave the mushy I'm-going-to-die-these-are-my-last-words talk for later." Naruto chuckled softly. "Nah. I wanted to say that he was a bastard." Sasuke nodded. "Yes yes. He was." "Sasuke! Naruto!" Yamato yelled and fell next to them on his knees, Kakashi and Sai following. "Sai. We need to get back quickly." The artist nodded and opened his scroll. He created two birds. One for Sasuke and Naruto and one for the other two and himself. Sasuke put Naruto on the bird and they all flew back to Konoha. "What happened to the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked. "They disappeared." Kakashi said. "Orochimaru's doing." Sasuke murmured, his hands glistening with blood. "Mhm…" Naruto's eyes fluttered. "Dobe." They snapped open. "S-Sorry. I'm just really sleepy." The fluttered again. "Dobe!" this time they didn't open so Sasuke slapped the blond. "Don't die on me." He snarled. Naruto wide awake now grinned. "I'm not gonna die. Who said I'm generous? I'll keep tormenting you until we are old and gray." Sasuke smiled a little. "Yeah. You and Sakura."

The reached Konoha faster than ever. The birds landed outside of the hospital. "Move!" Sasuke snarled to some villagers who blocked the entrance. Two nurses ran to them. "What happened?" They asked while putting the blond on a stretcher. "Orochimaru. He dug his hand on his chest. I inspect a lung pierced." Sasuke informed. "Call Sakura!" One nurse screamed to another. "Ino too! And Shizune!" They disappeared behind the emergency doors. "Baka." Sasuke sighed. "He fainted before we could reach the hospital. If he doesn't wake up…" Kakashi put his hand on his ex-student's shoulder. "C'mon Sasuke. Let's go home to wash the blood and change. We'll be back later." The raven looked down. He was drenched in blood. If he kept this attire he would scare everyone away. That's the only reason he nodded and followed the older ninja out. Yamato stayed back at the hospital and Sai went to report. He dreaded the second Tsunade would learn that her favorite kid got injured that bad. He knocked on her door. "Come in." He went in seeing her behind her desk. "Sai. Report?" "Yes. My news aren't too good."

Tsunade ran along with Hinata to the hospital. They got into the room where Shizune, Ino and Sakura were operating the blond. The boy was unconscious, a deep wound on his chest. "Shizune!" Tsunade snarled. "Pierced lung and damaged heart." Was her laconic answer. The hokage and her follower kneeled too helping the others. They all frowned when something started to change on Naruto. "Wha…" Shizune blinked surprised. "He is healing himself." Tsunade smirked. "That brat. He scared us for a second." Sakura smiled in relief. "Thank God."

"Straight flush!" Naruto grinned and let his cards down. "Huh? Again? Konoyaro, you are cheating!" Kurama snarled. Naruto shook his head. "Nope! You just suck at poker!" The kyuubi sighed and let his cards down. He had nothing. "Oi. Kid. Don't you think that you must go back now? Your friends will be worried." Naruto jumped on the fox and put his hands on his hips. "Ne kyuubi. I see my friends every day, but I never give you any time unless I need you in battle. Now it's the perfect opportunity to give you some of my time." Kurama huffed his eyes narrowing. "Don't think so high of yourself kiddo. Who told you I need your presence to keep me company?" Naruto smiled. "Being in me for 16 years without anyone else around must be lonely. And before me you were in my mom. And before her in that baachan. I guess it's hard to be a bijuu huh?" Kurama put his head on his front legs his tails swishing around. "It's hard to be a bijuu? So it's easy to be a Jinjuriki?" Naruto pouted thinking. "Well… You were and ass at first giving me a hard time, so no. it wasn't." The fox let out a growl at the insult. Naruto laughed. "But now it's fine. We are ok aren't we?" Kurama lifted one leg and patted Naruto's head. "We are not perfect. I still don't like the fact that I have to obey a kid. But we are getting to it." The boy grinned and nodded. "Ah! We are!" 'Naruto! Naruto!' Both of them looked up. "Mngh… It's time for me to go." He jumped off the fox. "Well, I had a great time today! Thanks!" He waved at the fox. "Let's play poker again sometime!" Kurama showed him his teeth. "Like hell!" He composed himself quickly and laid down again. "Kuso gaki." He mumbled with a smile.

Light flooded blue eyes. Naruto blinked and took a deep breath. He regretted it. "Ow…" "Naruto!" Sakura was next to him in an instant. The blond looked at her. "Sakura chan?" "Yes. I'm here." He smiled. "Sasukra channnnn." He slurred. "I'm hurt. Can I have a get well kiss?" Sakura clenched her fist. "Shannaroooo!" She snarled. "Sakura." A more stoic voice said. Sasuke walked into the room. "Sasuke! You are ok!" "Huh? Why? Shouldn't I be?" "Uh… I mean, with Orochimaru and stuff…" "You don't remember?" The blond scratched his head. "I remember that bastard putting his hand into my…" He shuddered his hand going up to touch his chest. "And then pain. After that, nothing." 'He was delirious… He doesn't remember then.' "I beheaded him. He is dead." "Oh." Sakura smiled and lifted a tray full of food that was left next to Naruto's bed. "Hungry?" She asked. A loud growl made everyone laugh. Even Sasuke. A little. Soundless laugh. "What is it?" She let the tray on his legs. He eyed the food with a sour expression. "Huh? I want ramen." "Idiot! You are wounded!" "Maaaa Sakura channn! There is nothing, a hot bowl of ramen can't heal!" "Eat this or you'll stay longer in here because of broken limbs." She warned. "Violent as always." He chuckled and grabbed his chopsticks. "Ittadakimasu!" He grinned and took a bite. His eyes widened and he spat the food out. "It's disgusting! I demand ramen! I'm the patient and the patient is always right!" Sakura's face started filling with boiling red. "Naruto…" She lifted her right sleeve up. Naruto jumped in fear lifting his hands up in a calming gesture. "U-Uh…. Peace?" "Peace my ass! SHANNAROOOO!"

Sasuke closed Naruto's door behind him, leaving the room silently. "Heh. Serves him right." He chuckled and walked away. "How is he?" Tsunade asked. The raven smirked. "Alive. I don't know how long he'll survive though." She nodded. "Tsunade." "What brat?" "About the laws he broke… He'll he go to prison eventually?" Tsunade folded her hands on his chest and looked at Sasuke. "The whole village decided against his imprisonment. So no." "I'm glad." "Me too." "Go and see if he is alive. Sakura is tough." Tsunade nodded. "She will do him good. He needs some toughness unless we want him to turn into a conceited brat." "Hn… He has the brat part already though." "So do you." "…" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. "I'm leaving. Need some sleep." "Yes. He was in a coma for two days after all and you didn't sleep at all." "No need to remind me my actions. I remember them clearly." "WAH! SAKURA CHANNN! SPARE MY LIFE PLEASE!" "URUSAI!" Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "How about going to sleep later? My appetite says something about tea shared with a brat." Sasuke smirked wider. "No objections." They left Naruto have some alone time with Sakura. Friends needed to remake their bonds after all, don't they?

THE END


End file.
